You Are Not Alone
by RunswithVampires123
Summary: Bella Swan is abused by her father and had been since her Mom died. She cuts herself and has no real friends. Can new boy and Next-Door neighbor Edward help her through this difficult time? AH, Slight OOC. Warning: Cutting, Abuse, Possible Rape, etc.
1. My Life

**This is a new story, so take it easy with the flames if there are any!**

**Thank you for supporting Roomies, It was my first actual writing experience with AMAZING FEEDBACK!!!!**

**TOTALLY CHANGING THE WRITING STYLE GUYS! This is depressing and gradually brings itself up!!**

_"Maybe, If my heart stops beating, It won't hurt this much..." - _Never Let This Go, Paramore

BPOV

This is my life. I wake up, cover the bruises, sneak a Nutri-Grain bar, go to school, get stared at for rumors or the truth--I'll never know, come home, get beat, cook dinner for _him _and go back to sleep. Oh, did I mention the blades? Well sneak that in there between cooking dinner and sleeping. Good, now we're on the same page.

Are you wondering who '_him'_ is? Most people do. _Him_ is my _father_, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here in tiny Forks, Washington. He started getting abusive when I was 8; When my mother died. I'm guessing it was...depression? I don't know exactly. But it happened. I knew that very well. I _felt_ that. It got worse every time it would happen. First it was pushing, than kicking, than slapping, than punching. I didn't care if he killed me. I have nothing to live for anymore anyway. All of that left 9 years ago.

I got up from my bed and it's bloody sheets. Hm, the cuts opened up again? I'll wash them later.

I walked to my bathroom and looked at myself. I looked horrible, as usual. I had caked blood in my hair that had dried overnight from the bleeding cuts, a slightly swollen lip from Charlie's drunken abuse, bruises here-and-there, and my God-Given natural,_ boring _features. The cuts were my fault, so no one else to blame there. Yes, I, Isabella Swan, _cut_ myself. I don't know why, exactly. All I know is that the feeling of the blade on various areas of my body, slicing, _cutting_, doesn't really cause me pain. It just_ relieves _it. Trading the emotional pain for physical. It just feels right. Try it.

I got in the shower to wash the blood out of my hair and cuts. I let myself get lost in the scent of my strawberry scented shampoo, forgetting everything else. But the calming heat of the shower could only last so long; I had to go to school.

_Oh, joy. School._

The haven of students all shapes, colors, and sizes. They were all so trivial, so easily pleased. They didn't really know what went on. They didn't get...reality. I guess I'm just whining because my life is horrible and they didn't have a care in the world.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a white long-sleeved shirt that used to belong to my mother. I pulled it on along with a pair of jeans and my worn, black Converse.

I grabbed my book-bag and iPod and headed down the stairs. Evidently, Charlie had already left for work because he wasn't here. I went to the cupboard and searched around the back with my hand; I had to hide my Nutri-Grain bars back there where he would never look. If he found out that I had been sneaking food, I would get hurt. Badly.

I jogged out the front door. Sure enough, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. But, something else was. I looked to the house next to mine and gasped. There was a big U-Haul truck, and unloading was a gorgeous, green-eyed, bronze-haired God. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, too, but in my state of shock it probably looked like a grimace.

I knew that the house next to us had been for sale, but I didn't know it had been bought! The angel put down the box he had been holding and jogged over to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," He said extending his hand. I stared at it like a mental person for a moment, than regained composure and shook it.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said, "But just call me Bella."

"Well, very nice to meet you, Bella. Looks like I'm your new neighbor."

"Yeah. How old are you, Edward?"

"17. And you?"

"Also 17. What school are you going to?"

"Forks High School."

"The one and only," I replied.

"What, you go there, too?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's basically the only high school within 15 minutes of here, and I walk so..."

"Right, right," He said.

We just stood there for a second. I finally broke the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go, cause I'm gonna be late if I don't."

"Okay, Bella. See you around?" He asked hopefully. Hmm..._hopefully!_

"Yeah, yeah," I said back. "Wait, when do you start?"

"After I take in that next box."

"Oh, Okay. I'll see you there.

"Bye." He waved as I jogged down the road to get to school.

***

I walked in the doors of Forks High. I saw many people stare at the fact that it was warm out and I wore a black jacket, zipped all the way up, hood on. I rolled my eyes internally. They couldn't possibly be more obvious than they already were.

I went to my locker and unlocked it. When I did, who should pop up but Lauren!

Lauren was the prettiest girl in the school if you liked sluts with bleached blond hair, way too much make-up, and the skankiest clothes you could find in a store where dogs were aloud. Yes, she was a dog. A bitch to be exact.

"Hi, Bella! How was the pot today? Or was in heroin this time?" She asked in her annoying, nasally, voice. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It was actually Pixi Stix; I couldn't afford heroin."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Whatever Swan, and stop shopping at Goodwill, you should just give yourself to charity."

"You're right! You're 10 times better than me. At least you charge for your _services._" I let the implications flow freely.

She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, thinking of something to say. She couldn't think of a comeback so she just settled for calling me a druggie and walking away.

Ouch, that really hurt me.

I grabbed my books for Biology-my first class of the day-and walked towards the lab.

_Crap, I have to pee!  
I turned around and walked to the bathroom. I walked in but didn't turn the corner, because I heard her! Lauren! God, did she just somehow know where I was going?_

"_...and you seen that girl I was telling you about? Stay away from her! She sleeps with boys for money, does drugs and I've heard that she's had 3 abortions!"_

_I heard a tinier voice reply. "Thanks, Lauren, for telling me. I probably would've tried to become friends with her."_

"_Anytime," I didn't hear Lauren finished because I ran from the bathroom. I didn't need to hear her spread rumors about me to unsuspecting, gullible new students!_

_I ran all the way to Biology and walked in. I looked at the seat next to me that was usually empty. Not now it wasn't! Sitting in the chair that had been unfilled for the majority of my time here at the High School was Edward Cullen._

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter!!! If you like it review if not tell me to delete! If you are a Roomies! Reader than I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after! And thank you for taking the time to read my other stories! I love you all!**_

_**You know what to do...please review!**_

_**=D**_


	2. The Open Door

**Mmkay...REVIEW!!!! **

**Dedicated to my Best Friends Treasure and Jasmine and Thats-So-Alex!**

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?-_Bring Me to Life, Evanescence

BPOV

I stared at him dumbly for a moment. It didn't matter, though. Right then, I actually fit in for once. _Everyone_ was staring at him! Girls and boys of all shapes and sizes! The girls drooling; The boys sneering. I closed my mouth and walked over to my seat, tripping over my own feet along the way. I sat down next to him. It seemed as if, at first, he didn't even notice me. But then, he looked up and smiled a breath-taking crooked smile.

"Hello, Bella," He said. "Looks like we're Biology partners."

"Good thing, too. You look like a Bio-nerd," I said back to him. "We wouldn't wanna share your smartness."

He smiled. "You're correct, at my old school I was in AP Biology."

I laughed. "I was, too, but they took me out because someone made up a rumor about me, saying that I cheated." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"How come you didn't clear yourself up? He asked.

"Edward, people have made-up untrue stories about me my whole life. I can't cover up all of them. Just know, if you hear a rumor about me, come to me about it. Don't assume."

"Promise," He said back, oddly sincere.

We continued to talk throughout the Biology period.

I actually learned a lot about him. He played the piano, was adopted, liked classical music, but strangely also enjoyed rap, moved from Cleveland, Ohio, so he was already used to the cold and wet, and had two siblings, Alice, a student here, and Emmett, a freshman in college.

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" He blurted out when the bell rang.

I was shocked. Me? Sitting with him? What would everyone say? Well, whatever they said, if they said anything, I wouldn't care. Edward was my friend. I could almost hear the comments now:

_What would the hot new kid want with Bella?_

_Why would he hang out with her?_

_He's so hot and she's so...not!_

_He's probably just with her so he can cheat off of her homework. Nerd!_

He noticed my hesitation and rejection washed through his features.

"Well, if you d-don't want to...um..you don't have to. I was just ask-" He stammered, but I cut him off.

"Edward! Calm it down! I was just surprised. No one's ever asked me to sit with them. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of a social reject."

His eyes widened in sincere shock.

"Really? I thought someone like you would have tons of friends!"

I thought for a second.

"Hm, well apparently I do drugs and have sex with everyone in school. And no one wants to be friends with that."

"More made-up stories?" He guessed.

"Exactly."

I looked at the time.

"Oh, crap," I muttered. "Edward, I gotta go to Trig, but I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

He looked kind of disappointed, then controlled his expression. "Kay, Bella. See you at lunch."

I waved and started to walk away. Edward Cullen. He really was amazing.

I felt a blush creep onto my face, though I didn't state my words out loud.

I kept walking until I reached my locker. I exchanged my Biology textbook for my Trigonometry one. I closed my locker and walked to my Trig class.

Ugh, Trigonometry! The worst subject, not because I was horrible at it, but because I had to sit next to Jessica!

Jessica Stanley, one of Lauren's cronies. Yes, _one! _Meaning she had more than one. Jessica and Tanya Denali were the main ones. Meaning the one's that were beside Lauren at all times, except in the classes that they didn't have together. They were like Lauren's little poodles, when she said, "Jump," they said, "How high?"

I walked into the classroom, sighing. I sat down next to Jessica, sliding my hair to the front, so she couldn't see my face easily. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't _scared _of Lauren or Jessica or Tanya. I could probably take them. It's just that they had back-up.

Lot's of it.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jessica with a sugar-sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, Bella," She said.

"Uh...Hi," I said back quietly. I didn't see where this one was going. I sat back I my chair, eyeing her carefully. She noticed this and spoke up.

"Bella, I know we've had our difference's in the past, but, I wanted to start over, be friends. Truce?" She held out her hand. I stared at it like it was an infected dog.

"Jessica, _from_ our past differences I highly doubt you're sincere in your act of kindness. Though, I applaud you for trying, you're just not as smart as you loom you are."

"Fine, bitch!" She whisper-yelled. "No wonder no one likes you, you're just a dumb, drug-addicted whore!"

My eyes widened at this.

"I'm a whore? No, Jessica, you are sadly mistaken. You and your army of skanks are whores! Don't point your little manicured fingers at other people when you have no idea what the hell you're talking about, you dip-shit!"

With that I got up and stormed out of the class. I didn't care, I'd done in before.

I walked to the little fountain at the back of the school, where I usually went to think. Who did I find there other than Edward and a short, pixie-like girl. Of course a guy like him already had a girlfriend. Wait, he said he had a sister, and she has spiky hair, was short, and reminded him of a..._pixie_! I laughed at myself and walked over to the (hopefully!) siblings.

Edward seen me and motioned for me to come to him, as if I wasn't already doing so.

I reached him and said hi.

"Alice, this is Bella!"

Alice spun around and a huge grin lit her face. "Hi, Bella!!" She came up to me and I expected her to shake my hand, instead she enveloped me in a huge hug. Damn, for a short person, she was extremely strong.

"Hi, Alice..can't...breath!"

"Oh, sorry!" She let me go.

I heard two, equally beautiful gasps.

When Alice hugged me, my shirt rode up, exposing the bruises. I quickly pulled it down.

"Bella, who did that to you?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

"I..um..it..I fell!" I quickly lied.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "Look, Bella, I know you told me you were clumsy, but, there's no way those were caused by falling. No matter where from."

"Oh, I-I..." I took a deep breath. "I gotta go!"

I ran the other way, Edward calling after me. I turned around, not stopping, though, to see him continue his yelling and Alice with a worried expression on her face.

Great, I had lied to my first and only friends at Forks High!

**Yay or Nay? Seriously REVIEW! If you like it, REVIEW!!!! SERIOUSLY! **

**Also, if you haven't yet, read Roomies! It's my best yet...for now!**

**I don't know how to do the separate page thing, can someone tell me how? Thanks!**

**RWV123 aka Anna 3**


	3. Emotional Pain or Physical: Which Hurts?

**ello, loves!**

**hehe...that made me feel like EDWARD! Also, there was some confusion: THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**

**P.s. Y'know how I said that the last chapter was for Thats-So-Alex and my two bffs Jasmine y Treasure? SCRATCH THAT OUT!!!! **

**JUST TREASURE AND THATS-SO-ALEX!! Jasmine's being totally snarky! (google it!-Dane Cook (love him!))**

**Guys I want you to do something for me, just to cheer up my day! In your review, tell me how much you loved/hated the story, and then tell me a really funny thing that happened to you recently! I just wanna know, cuz I was reading this girl's reviews, and all of her reviewers told her about THEIR life! It's not about me! It's about YOU, the reader. Don't you feel special!**

***gives out cyber Edward Cullen Venom Injections* (lol)**

_When I feel all alone and nobody knows, Still gotta smile for awhile, I can't let it show..."- _Supergirl, Hannah Montana

BPOV

As I continued running back, going no where in particular, I thought about what I had just done.

I am really, really stupid.

But, what was I supposed to do? Tell them the truth? Yeah, right! I could never tell anyone about this.

But, I still had to go to my classes. Stupid P.E.

I decided not to leave school completely; Just because I had problems didn't mean I shouldn't get an education.

I went to my locker and put my Trig books back, exchanging the for my English ones. At least my favorite subject was up next!

But I still had to avoid Edward and Alice, I had to think up an excuse.

Today was gonna be a long day.

****I'M SKIPPING THE REST OF SCHOOL; I MEAN WE ALREADY KNOW HOW IT GOES!****

After P.E., I changed back into my regular clothes, and walked outside. _Shit! _It's raining _really _hard! I sighed. I've walked before I could walk again!

As I began to trudge off into the rain, I pair of strong hands wrapped around my wrist. I winced in pain; Those were new cuts. I turned to look at whoever grabbed my wrist. Edward. Unfortunately, he still had his hand wrapped around my wrist. It was now throbbing. I tried not to let the pain show; I tried to smile, but It probably looked like a grimace. He frowned in disapproval.

"Bella, please ride with Alice and I," He pleaded.

Why did he care so much? Well, It didn't really matter now, did it? I didn't want to walk through the rain.

"Sure, Edward."

He kept his firm grip on my wrist, but I didn't complain; It was the closest he'd ever come to holding my hand.

He pulled me to his silver Volvo, I could see Alice in the front seat. Once we reached the car, He opened the back door for me and I got in. He motioned for me to roll down the window. I did.

"Bella, Alice, I just need to get something from the secretary. I'll be right back."

"Kay, Edward," Alice and I said in unison. Edward walked off and I rolled up the window.

"Hi, Bella, nice to see you again!" Alice mood seemed unscratched by our earlier 'incident.'

"Hi, Alice, Nice to see you, too!"

She turned around in her seat. "Bella, I know we just met, but I can tell that we're gonna be great friends!"

I looked out the window. Could I have a great friend? I was used to being low key and staying out of the way. I did want someone to confide in. I had no one. Maybe Edward and Alice could be that for me. It's now like they couldn't get friends. They were beautiful. But they chose me. Sort've. Anyway, I'll jump at any chance I'll get to get close to them. I shouldn't have ran away from them earlier, and I was gonna fix that. Right now.

As I was looking out the window, Lauren came into view, flirting with Edward. It looked like he was cringing away from her touch. Good. Finally, a sensible guy that didn't fall for her batting eyelashes and skanky clothes. She traced her hands down from his shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach, to his...

He grabbed both of her hands in his and pinned them down to her sides. He leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear, and walked away.

"Serves the bitch right," I muttered.

"So you were watching the show, too?" Alice asked.

"Yes. She always does that to hot guys."

Her eyes widened. "You think Edward's hot!?" She screeched.

I jumped up from my seat and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up!" I said through clenched teeth.

She couldn't talk, obviously, so she nodded her head violently.

"Good." I sat back down slowly, my eyes still trained on her.

"But we will talk about this later!" She said so quickly, It was difficult to decipher what she said.

Edward opened the door.

"What'd you say, Alice?" Edward asked, furrowing his eyebrows and getting in.

"I said nothing..." Alice said, looking as innocent as ever.

"Oh, Cause I heard someone literally scream something along the lines of .."Edward...think..hot...?" He was grinning. Alice gaped.

"Edward, I'm your sister, you sick bastard!"  
Edward's grin faltered.

"It didn't have to be you, Alice. A little over-defensive, I'd say."

"Hm."

That's the best she could come up with? 'Hm?'

I laughed out loud. They were so funny.

"What's funny?" Edward asked.

"You and Alice," I snickered.

We were on our street now. Now I see how I walked to school; It was a short ride.

Edward pulled in his house. We all got out of the car. And then I saw a sight I would never want to see....

**(I was gonna stop it there, leave you salivating for more, but someone said that for a first 2 chapters it was too cliff-hangerish. So here!!!! :-D)**

Charlie's police cruiser! He was home! When I didn't have his dinner ready for him when he got home, I paid! I had only done it once, cue shiver here.

Suddenly, Charlie marched out of the house, in all of his red-faced glory, and up to me. _Please don't do this in front of Edward and Alice! _I pleaded in my head.

Quickly, before he could do anything, I turned to Edward and Alice.

"Please, don't listen to anything you see or hear," I told them thickly.

Alice nodded in understanding, teary eyed herself, when Charlie grabbed me by my coat collar.

"WHY ISN'T MY FOOD READY!?" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I was at school!" I told him flinching. At anytime he could snap.

"No, you weren't, you lying bitch! What are you banging the neighbor's boy?!"

"No, sir, I-" I stammered.

He started to drag me into the house.

"You're such a lying whore! You're probably screwing her, too!" He jabbed a finger towards Alice, who's tears were now spilling over.

"No, Dad, Please-"

"That's it! No backtalking! I will teach your ass to listen!"

He pushed me into the house, onto the floor.

He kicked me in the ribs and I had trouble breathing.

"Bitch..Slut...Ho...." He slashed my emotional pain with every kick of his foot.

He grabbed me up by my hair and punched me in the head.

I dropped to the ground with a hollow '_thump.'_

"Always remember that you're an ugly, worthless piece of shit, and that no one will ever love you!" Mom did.

He spit on me and with one last kick, he walked out the door.

**Wow...pretty big on the violence there, eh, Charlie? **

**Review!! Tell me how you like the abuse, or if it should be more discriptive!**

**Wow...I just said, "Tell me how you like the abuse!" I sound like a _FREAK!_**

**Lol, Anyway, I apologize for the Hannah Montana Song. I know it's like code to hate Hannah Montana if you love Twilight, but I personally don't! I think DIVERSITY IS A GREAT THING! **

**Good thing you're here to judge my writing and not my morals!**

**Love Always,**

**RunswithVampires123**


	4. Tourniquet

**Sorry, school and stuff! **

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. So much more. I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal..._-Tourniquet, Evanescence

EPOV

As I pulled into my driveway, I noticed that in the backseat, Bella had a very worried expression on her face.

We got out of the car a red-faced man barged out of the house.

Bella turned to Alice and I. "Please don't listen to anything you see or hear!" She said thickly.

Alice nodded, tears forming in her eyes. I bet she hated seeing a human being like this, especially Bella.

The man marched up the Bella and harshly grabbed her by the collar. "WHY ISN'T MY FOOD READY!?" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I was at school!" Bella said, flinching. He wouldn't....?

"No, you weren't, you lying bitch! What are you banging the neighbor's boy?!" Why would he say such a thing?

"No, sir, I-" Bella stammered over her words. He dragged her over to the house.

" You're such a lying whore! You're probably screwing her, too!" He pointed towards Alice, who was now crying. I couldn't believe he would say that about my sister!! Emmett would whoop this guy's _ass!_

"No, Dad, Please-"

"That's it! No back-talking! I will teach your ass to listen!" He pushed her into the house. I started to go after them, but Alice grabbed my elbow.

"Edward, If you go in there, she'll probably get it worse."

I looked at Alice. then back at the door a dozen times, torn.

"But, Alice, I can't just let him do that to her!"

"I know, but, we'll have to do something when he's gone."

We sat there in silence, listening.

" Bitch..Slut...Ho...." I heard him call her these horrible names and I couldn't help but let a tear out. I had so many questions, that would have to wait to be answered. I heard something hit the ground with a '_thump.'_

"That's what the bruises were from," Alice muttered.

"Yeah," My voice cracked.

"Oh, Edward!" Alice flung her arms around me. "It'll be okay! We'll help her in any way we can! We have to be there for her..." She trailed off.

"Always remember that you're an ugly, worthless piece of shit, and that no one will ever love you!" I had to gasp at that. What a bastard-mother-fucker! You know you're mad when you combine profanities. I heard him spit and the door opened. Alice and I ducked behind my car.

He walked to his cruiser with a beer bottle in his hand. How the hell did he become a police officer, is what I wanna know!

Once he drove off, Alice jumped up and sprinted towards the door like a bat outta hell.

"Oh my God!" I heard her gasp. "Edward, come here!!"

I ran as fast as I could into Bella's house. What I saw amazed me.

Bella was lying, unconscious in a puddle of her own blood. Alice was kneeling beside her, sobbing.

"Alice, keep an eye on Bella, I'm gonna go get Carlisle."

I ran outside, into my house, past Esme, upstairs into my father's study, to his chair.

"Carlisle, I have a girl in a puddle of her own blood, unconscious, next door. Can you accommodate me in any way!?" My father, Carlisle, was a doctor, he was at home because we just got here this morning. We moved because of his job. Not because he made better money-Cleveland has the best health system in the country-but because he was their best doctor, and in this small town, they needed someone like him.

He looked up from the fat book in his lap.

"Call the hospital! Where's Alice?" He got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"Alice is with the girl. But, I don't think I should call the hospital, you have medical supplies here. I doubt she would want to go to the hospital. By the way, her name's Bella. I just thought I should throw that piece of information in there." Did I mention that when I was nervous, I babbled?

"Fine," He said as he jogged down the stairs. "Esme, emergency, make sure Emmett doesn't do or say anything stupid." She looked up from her magazine and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "Always does." She sighed.

We ran out the door at the same time and into Bella's house. I picked Bella up and we took her back to my house.

I set her down on the couch. "Alice, get my medical supplies," Carlisle instructed.

She went to the closet to fetch his kit.

Emmett walked down the stairs with his iPod on. "Ooh, pretty girl," He said when he saw Bella.

"Emmett, Shut up for once!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Someone's touchy..." He muttered.

Alice walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"OW! What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"For being a complete dumb ass!" She shouted.

Carlisle grabbed a tourniquet from his bag and wrapped it around her torso. He took a wet rag and pressed it to her head.

"Alice, get her some pajamas," Carlisle murmured.

Alice complied quickly, running up the stairs.

Once Carlisle was done bandaging her, he motioned for me to take her upstairs.

I wrapped my arms around her waist carefully. I walked with her up the stairs and into my room. I called for Alice to bring the clothes. She appeared with a plain, white shirt and Hello Kitty pants.

"Hello Kitty?" I questioned.

"What?"

"Nothing, Alice, nothing. But can you change her for me, you are a girl."

"I've noticed, Edward." She walked into my room and shut the door. About half-a-minute later I heard a gasp, and the rustling of clothes.

Alice opened the door, walked out and closed it again. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Bella. She has cuts all over her wrists."

**Wow, Tattle-Tale Alice.**

**Remember how last chapter I told you to tell me funny stories? Well now I want stories about when an adult was being TOTALLY and COMPLETELY unfair!**

**Toodles!**

**RWV123**


	5. Big Brother

**Go read, "A New Beginning" by Thats-So-Alex. It's FREAKING AMAZING!!! But do it after you Read and Review this chapter, Kay? Kay! There's this weird line thing in this chapter, cuz I don;t know how to take it off, so yeah. If there's like a time change or something you'll see this ** those little star type things. Also, read "Emmett's Surprise" by Rockstar1127, It's hilarious!**

**ENJOY YOU FILTHY PEASANTS!!!!! (lol)**

_If you admire someone, you should go ahead, tell 'em. People don't get the flowers while they can still smell 'em..._- Big Brother, Kanye West

APOV

As I walked into Edward's room, I thought about how amazing it would be if Bella and Edward got together! They would make such a cute couple!

I smiled to myself.

I started to undress Bella by peeling off her shirt, which was soaked with blood. How could that evil man do such a thing! Once Emmett got to know Bella, he was going to seriously _hurt_ that man! Good thing he was here and not at his college. As much as he is annoying, I'm grateful that he's here. He's like a big teddy bear!

Once I took Bella's shirt off and was ready to replace it with the white, cotton one I had brought her, I seen them. There were slashes and gashes and cuts and scars up and down Bella's arm! She _cut _herself! I can't beleive that! She seemed so sweet and carefree, once you got to know her!

After I was done gaping at the slashes, I slipped the shirt over her head and the pants over her legs and hips. I grabbed her bloody clothes and balled them up. I would have to put these in the washer before they stained.

I opened the door. walked out, and shut it behind me.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," I said.

"About what?" He asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Bella. She has cuts all over her wrists."

He gasped. I held my breath. He got teary eyed and, without a word, pushed past me and went into his room.

I hope he's okay....

He'd better not wake her!

EPOV

Sweet Bella. That unworthy, asshole of a father had pained her to the extent that she wanted to hurt herself! To rid of his abuse! I hadn't noticed that I had let the tears spill over.

I inched towards my bed. Bella lay there with a, though she had been through so much, tranquil expression on her face. She really was beautiful. With her mahogany hair, deep chocolate eyes, and crimson blush. Her eyes were weird, though. Not the bad weird; good weird. Usually, brown eyes were flat in their darkness, but hers, with their depth, were extremely rare.

I sat on the edge on my bed, watching her sleep. Slowly, I began to get tired, and curled up there, on the edge of the bed, and fell asleep.

**

I woke to someone crying softly. I propped myself up on my elbow and squinted to look at the time. 8:00pm.

"Bella?" I called

I looked up to the top of the bed, where Bella's face was in her hands and her shoulder's were heaving

"Bella!"

I crawled to the top of the bed and pried her hands away from her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She sniffled in all her tear stained cheek and red-brimmed eye glory.

"I h-had a b-bad dream."

"Oh, Bella." I pulled her close and let her rest her head under my chin. Her hair smelled really good, by the way; like strawberries.

I let her stay there for a moment before I pulled her back a bit. "What was the dream about, Bella? Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help."

She looked up at me. "I had a dream where you and Alice and my _father_"- She spat the word-" each took turns beating me."

I gasped. I would never, in a million years hurt Bella in anyway. Ever. Alice wouldn't either. If she even tried, for some crazy reason, _I _would hurt _Alice._

"Bella, that will never happen, ever. As long as I'm here, Charlie will never hurt you again, if it's up to me."

"But, It's not up to you," She wailed.

"Bella, whatever I do with my hands is up to me. Tell you what, whenever you're around me, Charlie won't hurt you. Alice would never hurt you either."

"Mmmkay," She mumbled. I could tell she was getting tired.

"Ok, Bella."

I started to get out of the bed.

"No," Bella muttered. She had her eyes closed, but was feeling around the bed for me. "Edward, Stay."

I chuckled. "Hold on, Bella, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, it's not warm without you."

She was obviously not coherent.

I tip-toed out the door and closed it behind me.

I walked downstairs. I heard a scattering sound. What was that? I turned the corner, braced for the worst, and Alice popped out at me. "Boo!" She yelled.

I screamed. Loud. Like a five-year-old girl. Yeah, that's a good example.

"Alice! Don't do that! You could've given me a heart attack! Do want to kill your favorite brother!"

Emmett walked in the room. "Actually, bro, I think I'm her favorite brother. And why is she laughing so hard? It couldn't be the five-year-old-girl-princess-scream!" He laughed.

"Edward, you should've seen your face!" She was wheezing she was laughing so hard.

"Alice, it wasn't really that funny."

"Yesssss!" She laughed some more. I rolled my eyes and waited. She, slowly but surely, stopped laughing as much. A little giggle would escape every now and then.

Emmett went to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out the Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

He poured it into a bowl and started eating it dry.

"Now, Alice, between me and Fag-ward here, who's your favorite brother?"

Alice thought for a moment. "I can't choose! You both have redeeming qualities that make up for the bad qualities."

"Like?" Emmett pressed.

"For instance, the way Edward cared for Bella and you said,"Ooh, pretty girl!" She mimicked his voice great. "That's one. But then there's the point where, when I scared him, Edward got all mad and such, but if I scared you, you'd get even."

"Aw, Eddie's so sensitive!" Emmett sighed.

I groaned. "Well, I'm going to check on Bella, I told her I'd be right back."

Emmett and Alice exchanged knowing glances. Once I was out of sight I heard a "Whooo!" and then laughter.

I walked up the stairs and into my room, where I found the bed empty.

**Oh, Hale yes! Speaking of HALE , Rose and Jasper will be in soon.**

**REVIEW IF YOU VALUE MY WELL-BEING!**


	6. Grand Theft Auto

**Hi. How Are You? I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer..but it's not that easy. Sorry. Also, is there anyway to numb a shot without using ice? Cuz, I gotta get a shot and I FRICKING HATE THOSE SHITS! Please leave it in a review (which you should already be leaving!)**

**Are any of my readers from Puerto Rico? Cuz I'm Puerto Rican! My mom told me to ask.**

**I LOVE COLLEGE! kidding, I'm not anywhere close to college. 7 more grades...i think. I'm horrible at Math.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Grand Theft Auto games. **

Enjoy!

_And I run, I run so far away. I just run, I run all night and day. I couldn't get away...- _I Ran (So Far Away), A Flock of Seagulls

BPOV

_I stared at my father from the ground. My head was bleeding and my leg was twisting in a way that a leg should never be. _

_"You stupid bitch!" He hollered at me. "You were a mistake! A drunken mistake! Fuckin condom broke!"_

_First of all, I didn't really need to know that. Not on the 'Need to Know' status. Ew. _

_My thought process was cut short by a large bat being smashed into my stomach. It felt like I just got ran into my a bus filled with overweight passengers. My father smashed the bat into my torso over and over and over again. Why wasn't I dead by now? I turned my head and choked up blood. The rust and salt smell sickened me even more, which made me throw up even more. The taste was even worse. Charlie eventually stopped battering me. He let the bat drop to his sides. He couched down above me and took my face in his hands. _

_"Open," He commanded, calm as ever. I shut my mouth tighter. He slapped me hard across the face. "Fuck, you better open that mouth right fucking now!" Slowly and reluctantly I opened my mouth. "Nothings gonna fit in there!" He said. "Edward!" He called out._

_Edward walked in the door. "Looks like you got the job done, Charlie, why am I needed?" Why wasn't he helping me? He was actually encouraging this!_

_"Bitch won't open her mouth!" With good reason...._

_Edward laughed. "I think I can help you with that." Edward starting taking his belt out of his loops. Charlie grabbed me by the shoulders, roughly, and flipped me over."_

_What happened next shocked me, Edward started beating me with his belt! Edward! The emotional pain was worse than the physical; I had trusted him!_

_After 15 lashes, he stopped. Alice bounded down the steps, her usual happy, carefree, kind face harsh. She had a rectangular shape in her hands. She walked straight up to me. She turned the rectangles around, It was the only picture I had of me and my mom. _

_"Do you care about this picture, Bella?" She asked icily._

_"Y-yes," I sobbed out. _

_"Then listen to whatever they tell you to do."_

_Charlie repeated what he did before he called in Edward. "Open," He commanded as calm as before. _

_I had to do this for Mom. I couldn't live without that picture. It's what kept me off the ledge._

_I- sadly- complied. I was forced to do the most incestuous thing. I was sickened to my stomach. _

_I started to close my eyes as Alice- though said she wouldn't- ripped up the picture of me and my mom._

I woke up sobbing. It was just a dream.

I seen Edward at the foot of the bed. I didn't want to wake him, he had already done so much. I tried to slow down and quiet the sobs. After awhile the sobs quieted. They sounded like I was hyperventilating. I started to get sleepy, so I closed my eyes. The hyperventilating noise quieted, so now it was just whimpering. Man, I wish I had my razor blade! I felt Edward stir at the end of the bed. So much for not waking him! He propped himself up on his elbows and squinted in the alarm clocks direction. He looked back at me.

"Bella?" He called. I started remembering my dream, which brought the sobs back.

"Bella!" He crawled to the top of the bed and pried my hands away from my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I sniffled.

"I h-had a b-bad dream."

"Oh, Bella." He pulled me close and let me rest my head under his chin.

He let me stay there for a moment before he pulled me back a bit. "What was the dream about, Bella? Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help."

I looked up at him. "I had a dream where you and Alice and my _father_"- I spat the word-" each took turns beating me."

He gasped.

"Bella, that will never happen, ever. As long as I'm here, Charlie will never hurt you again, if it's up to me."

"But, It's not up to you," I wailed. If Charlie would come in this room right now and slapped me, Edward couldn't really do anything.

"Bella, whatever I do with my hands is up to me. Tell you what, whenever you're around me, Charlie won't hurt you. Alice would never hurt you either."

"Mmmkay," I mumbled. I didn't want to argue; I was getting tired..

"Ok, Bella."

He started to get out of the bed. I will have none of that!

"No," I muttered. I had her eyes closed, but I started to feel around the bed for him. "Edward, Stay."

He chuckled. "Hold on, Bella, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, it's not warm without you." Did I seriously just say that?

He tip-toed out the door and closed it behind himself.

I was tired, but couldn't fall asleep again. I shifted In the bed. Maybe that'll help. I lay there for about five minutes. I couldn't fall asleep now. Plus, it was what-I looked at the clock- 8:10. No. I will not go to sleep at 8:10! Who goes to sleep at 8:10?!

I slid out of the bed and to him door. Edward smelled really good, cause his room did, too. Now I sound like a stalker. I inched open the door. I heard laughter coming from downstairs. I have to meet the rest of his family, properly. I looked in front of me. There was another door. I walked towards it and hesitantly opened it. There was a blue bed covered with the red duvet, blue curtains, a flat-screen on the wall, and a Playstation 3 with more games than a nerdy Asian kid had. **(Don't get offended!)**

I saw the cover of a game that looked interesting on a commercial and popped it in. I pressed the reset button on the Playstation and waited. A Rockstar Games logo popped on the screen as it was filled in with spray paint. Opening credits started with a man holding a gun, a woman (very close looking to Lauren in cartoon form, if I might add), men in a car doing a drive by, and different variations of these pictures. It finished loading and the game started. There was a man standing in front of a busy, crowded street, holding a gun. Hm, maybe I get use this game to my advantage. I pressed a couple of buttons, not sure what they did. The man jumped with square, moved faster with X and shot with O. I pressed O repeatedly, shooting everything in sight. Old lady, boom. Stripper, boom. Prostitute, boom. Gang member, boom. Random black guy, boom. Businessman, boom. L.L. Cool J look-a-like, boom. Cop, boom. Seeing the cop dead, under my control, sent me into a frenzy. I shot every cop around. Screw the old ladies, strippers, prostitutes, gang members, L.L. Cool J look-a-likes, businessmen, and random black guys! Shoot every cop around was my new motto! Now that I had shot and killed at last 5 cops, the cops were after me. I had 3 stars. Shit. Didn't think about that. I got into a car and drove off, running over a group of people. 5 stars. Just great, not the army was after me!

EPOV

She wasn't in my room! Where was she? I heard a noise coming from Emmett's room. She wouldn't....

Might as well check. I opened Emmett's door and there was Bella, kneeling on the ground, playing Grand Theft Auto. She and Emmett would get along great!

Suddenly, she jumped up and screamed.

"Nigga, you don't scare me! What you gon' do!?" Bella had gone ghetto. Alice was right! The game had did that to Emmett. Not Bella, too!

She continued. "I been runnin' running from the Popo all my life! I ain't scared of shit!"

Emmett and Alice came up the stairs and stopped behind me watching the show. Emmett busted out laughing. I heard him talking to himself. I vaguely heard something along the lines of, "Little...white...girl...Grand Theft Auto...gun...POPO!"

Alice chuckled. "I told you, Edward. It was the game that changed Emmett."

I sighed and walked over to Bella. I tried to pry the controller out of her hands. I got it loose but not without a fight.

"Oh, hell naw!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "No this little white boy didn't! Hold me back!" Alice-snickering- went over to Bella and tried to hold her back. "Bella, calm down."

"Bitch, lemme go! Lemme go!" Bella yelled at Alice. Alice let her go.

Bella charged at me with all of her might and pushed me to the ground!

"Yeah! Don't mess with B! Do not mess with B!" She did a little victory dance.

"Emmett?" I called. He was on the floor, grounded in hysterics.

"Yeah, man?" He giggled out.

"I'm burning that game!"

**I had fun writing this chapter! Did you have fun reading it? If so tell me! **

**p.s. I wasn't trying to be racial in anyway! I swear! Don't be all you're so racist, cuz I wasn't! I can't be racist anyway. I'm not white. Or black. I'm Hispanic. So that's like...white and black...mixed. No, cuz then I'd be gray! Hehe...Good times!**

**~RWV123**


	7. You Don't Understand!

**Asher Roth is amazing. Had to say it. **

**OMG guys! Guess what!? I just got home from Half Price Books and Books-A-Million, and I got $70 worth of books! Yay! Here's all of the books that I got, The Host, House of Night: Marked, Vampire Kisses, Wake, Evermore, Good Girls Don't Die, Born Blue, Keeping You a Secret, Vampire Academy, Scribbler of Dreams, Avalon High, White is for Magic, and Red is for Remembrance! I doubt you care, But I wanted to tell someone, so I told you guys! Can you guys do one of those things where you go, "If you liked those books, you'll LOVE these:" Things? Please!!! I WANT TO READ WITHOUT THE SCREEN HURTING MY EYES! Ah, Fanfiction....**

**SHOUT-OUT TO: AlexandraCullen1901, you and your fam made my day! So I thank you!**

I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory _..._-In the End, Linkin Park

BPOV

"Sorry, Edward," I said. "I don't know what came over me. All I remember thinking was, 'Screw missions. Let's just get some cheats and shoot people!'"

Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I were sitting at their kitchen table talking. I was drinking orange juice, Emmett was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch dry, Alice was sipping some tea, and Edward had a bag of Chex Mix. It was like snack kingdom here, They had literally everything! Try me! I'm telling you, _everything! _It was like a friggin grocery store....

"It's okay, Bella. Getting to see you gone ghetto was sorry enough." He chuckled and sighed.

"No, Bella! That was seriously hilarious. When did you come to the conclusion that you were going to shoot every cop in sight?" Emmett asked.

I put my finger to my chin and thought back. Emmett's room...cool case....loading...pressing buttons...O shoots....shoot old lady...shoot business man...shoot random black guy...shoot cop. Oh, Now I remember!

"I started pressing buttons," I started. "I shot a bunch of people. Then I shot a cop, and it felt empowering. I started shooting other cops, and I kept on. Then when they would come after me, I would kill them, too. The cycle repeats." I shrugged.

"Oh my god, Bella! We have to go to the shooting range one of these days! I can do a new kind of shopping!" Alice gushed.

Edward threw up his hands. "Alice, video game guns and Bella aren't a good mix. Imagine real guns and Bella."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Edward, you are no fun."

"Practical, Alice. I am practical." Edward corrected.

Emmett got up from his seat. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"You mean you're gonna go play Halo?" Alice asked.

"Same thing," Emmett replied. He picked up his bowl and poured the remnants into his mouth, most of them missing.

"Em-met!" Alice whined. "Pick them up! Carlisle and Esme are going to throw a fit if they see a bunch of freaking Cinnamon Toast Crunches on the floor." Emmett had already started walking up the stairs. "I'll get 'em in the morning," He called down.

"Ugh! Fine!" Alice called back up. "I'm not getting them."

I heard Emmett's door close.

"I'm gonna turn in, too," Edward said.

"'Kay," Alice said. "Night."

"Night." He put his Chex Mix back in the cabinet.

"Good night, Edward," I sighed.

"Night, Bella."

He walked up the stairs. I heard his door close.

Alice turned to me. "Bella, we need to talk."

She had a look on her face like a killed her dog. What would we need to talk about anyway?

"Sure, Alice. What's up?" She sipped her tea in a business-like fashion and then set the cup down.

"Bella, I seen them."

My breath caught. "Seen what?"

She blew out a breath of air. "Stop acting like you haven't the faintest idea what I'm talking about, Bella. You know exactly what I mean."

Oh, she was right. I knew what she meant. But, until I was one-hundred percent sure, I'd play dumb.

"Alice, could you please explain to me what you're talking about. What-exactly-did you see?" She sighed.

"Bella, I saw the slashes. I saw the gashes. I saw the cuts and I saw the scars. Why?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Because, Alice. It helped!"

"Helped with what!" She screamed. "Hurting yourself helps with nothing!"

She used her hands to illustrate her words.

I got up from my chair and slammed my fist down on the table. Now I was starting to cry.

"Alice, do you have any idea what it's like to go through a parent dying!?" She started to say something, but I cut her off.

"I'm not done! Do have any idea what it's like to lose a parent and then be abused by one!? Have no friends? Have all the popular girls at school make up nasty, untrue rumors about you? All the boys think you're a freak? Well, Alice, you don't, so don't even try to act like you understand!"

She stared at me, wide-eyed, and got up from her chair, and...slapped me. Across the face. Alice slapped me. Before I could react she started screaming.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you listen to me! You think you're the only one who's been through that? Well you're wrong! Not everybody has been, but a lot of people have! And you don't see them cutting themselves! 'It helps'," She mocked me. "No it doesn't! It gives you an excuse to feel sorry for yourself! Stop with the lame, Nobody loves me, feel sorry, I'm so ugly, bullshit! No one needs to help you. Help yourself, Bella." She grabbed her mug of tea, downed it in one sip, threw it in the sink, and stomped upstairs. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. I hadn't known Alice would take it that way. My hand flew up to my face, where- where she had slapped me- it stung.

All she had been was nice and helpful to me, and I went off on her.

I'll try and fix it in the morning. Right now, I'm tired. I sipped my orange juice and sat there at the table in silence. Crap, I have no idea where I'm supposed to sleep. I put my glass in the sink and trudged upstairs.

I stopped at Emmett's door. I'm not really that tired, and another round of Grand Theft Auto sounded good. Plus, I wanted to know why Alice had taken it so harshly. I knocked and heard a muffled "Come in."

I opened the door and peered in. "Emmett?"  
He paused Halo and looked up at me. "Oh, hey, Bells. What's up?"

I walked in and closed the door behind me. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something for a minute...?"

"Sure." He patted the spot on the bed next to him. I sat down.

"Well, I kinda went off on Alice about how she doesn't understand about my father's...abuse and my mother's death, and she went crazy." I decided to leave the cutting myself part out. Emmett sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, Bella, Alice understands more than you think she does."

"What do you mean?" If she understood more than I thought she did...I'm confused!  
"Alice had went through the same thing you did, Bella. Except her dad died and her mom abused her. Alice had the strength to call the police and report her mother. They took her in and sentenced her to 14 years in prison. Carlisle was her dad's best friend and adopted her when her mom went to jail. She does understand, Bella. She can help you more than Edward or I can."

I am literally the biggest retard in the history of forever. I'm not even going to explain my retardation, you know.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'll talk to her in the morning. I had no idea...."

"It's okay. She'll forgive you. She always does." He wrapped me in a hug.

"Em...cutting...off...oxygen." He let go.

"Oh, sorry."

I started to walk towards the door. "Hey, Bella."

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"You up for another round of San Andreas?"

I perked up instantly. "Hell yeah!"

**Ooh, bad Bella! Edward said no more G.T.A. **

**I don't own any of the name brand things on this chapter or others. If you have any questions about the songs that I use for each chater, just ask.**

**REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE!!!! NO SERIOUSLY! CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**RunswithVampires123**


	8. Apologies and Plans

**Hello, my fellow dumplings! **

**Just 1 today: GO TAKE MY POLL!!!!, please? It not a dumb poll, it actually is relevant to this story and Roomies!, so do IT!**

**Also, fricken Orlando. CAVS ROCK, even though, well, y'know.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill....**

_A true friend. You're here til the end. You pull me aside when something ain't right, talk to me now and into the night, You're here til the end. You're a true friend...-_True Friend, Hannah Montana

BPOV

I woke up, sprawled on Emmett's lap. Wiping the saliva off of my face I looked at the time. 10:45.

Shit-Face. Stupid Grand Theft Auto! But it was so fun! Once you start playing that game, you're unstoppable. I can hear my mom echoing in my head, _That game isn't appropriate...But, if it helps, it can't be that bad, can it?_

Her and her carefree self.

I noticed I was still in Emmett's lap, blushed and quickly got up. Thank Gad no one seen us like that. I just don't see him that way; He's more of a big brother figure.

The PlayStation and the TV were still on, so I turned them off. I rolled up the controllers and put the game back in it's case. Emmett was still sound asleep, snoring madly. I giggled and walked out of his room and into Edward's. I crept silently to his computer chair and sat down. It sure was comfy. Mm....

I let my head fall back and relaxed. I was so happy to have found the Cullens, or, rather they found me. Alice and Edward were really fun to be around, as was Emmett.

Speaking of Alice, I still have to apologize for last night. But, It wasn't my fault! Who, really, would've known. I thought that she was Esme ad Carlisle's biological daughter! I had hurt her feelings and I needed to fix that.

I fingered the place where she had slapped me. She was exceptionally strong considering her size. It had stung when she did it, true, but physical pain is only temporary.

I decided to find her and apologize. Even if it had only been last night, and even if I had only known her for what, two days? For the duration of that two days, all she had been was nice to me. She only tried to help with my cutting. I know I shouldn't do it, but I'm going through things right now and when people go through things, they find a way to cope.

That was my way.

It was wrong. I was wrong. Alice had gone through basically the same thing, but she got past it and did something for herself. She became a kind, smart, beautiful young lady and that's exactly what I planned to do! Well, maybe the beautiful oart can be done with her help. She's a master with make-up....

I started towards the door and looked behind me to make sure I hadn't waken him up.

Check. Why didn't he go to school anyway? Well, that's good anyway. If he's home then Alice should be, too.

I walked out of Edward's room and towards Alice's. When I got to her door, I stopped for a second preparing my speech.

_Say sorry, you had no idea, and grovel._

Ah, I love my plans.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" I heard her yell.

I inched the door open and slipped inside.

"Whoever it is, I'm in the bathroom."

I sat on her bed and waited for her to come out and see me. I wouldn't tell her who I was, chances were, with what ever she was doing in the bathroom, she'd end up strangling me with her straightener.

I chewed on my lip and waited patiently for her to come out; the longer she took, the better. I heard a blowdryer, the water running, a squeak, a tapping noise, and out came Alice.

She had her hair in her usual spiky 'do. I'm guessing she got up early every morning to shower, get dressed, and style her hair in sheer perfection.

Once she saw me, her smile faded and turned more into a grimace. She bit the inside of her cheek and shifted her weight from the balls of her feet, to her toes.

"Oh, Bella..." She started. "What do you want?" Her tone was ice cold and—true to the term—made me shiver from the sound of it. I swallowed a load of spit that had pooled in my mouth and let out a deep breath.

"Alice, I had no idea and I'm sorry. If I would've known I would've never said those awful things. I shouldn't...do what I do and I know that. You were just trying to help. Please forgive me...?" I trailed off.

She inhaled and shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts.

"I know... I just didn't think it was fair when you're a smart, beautiful, kind girl and you deserve so much more!" She wrapped me in a hug. "Sorry I slapped you..." She added.

I laughed a shaky laugh. But, it was still a laugh. "I deserved it."

Suddenly, the little burst of energy I was used to seeing in Alice showed up.

"Ooh, I know! We should go shopping. You and me and Emmett and Edward!" She squealed and clapped her fingertips together.

I hated the mall. All they did was advertise preppy, _pink _stores. I mean Hot Topic was cool, but their stuff was pretty expensive for a person who has to beg for two weeks to get five bucks. But, since I was trying to get on Alice's good side, anything to make her happy and squeal in a fit of joy.

"Sure, Alice. By the way, why are you and Edward here? I woke up late and Emmett starts college next week..."

She laughed. "You see, I wake up early to achieve this perfection"--she pirouetted--"but, Edward sleeps in and that's why he has intercourse hair. Esme said that we could take a day off and, since you and Emmett were already asleep and Edward showed no signs of waking up anytime soon, We're staying home!" She pumped her fist in the air. I laughed. "Well,not staying home, exactly, more like staying away from school."

I sighed, "I like that. A lot. I don't think I can take anymore of Jessica and Tanya and Lauren and teachers! I need a day out."

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to her closet.

"What are you gonna wear?" She asked.

"All of my clothes are at my house! And if I go there, my Dad probably won't let me go to the mall. I'll be forced to clean the house and cook for him!"

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Psh, you can wear some of my clothes. You're a bit taller than me but I' think I have a pair that might fit you. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked tentatively.

She smirked and walked to her closet. "Unless...you want to wear a skirt!"

She grabbed an article of clothing from her closet and waved it in my face. It was short and ruffled and _pink._ No way.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I refuse, Alice. The pair that you think you have will be just fine, Thank you.

She sighed and put the skirt back. "Fine, Bella, but you're never going to get _anyone_ to notice you." She glanced at me knowingly.

My breath caught. "Alice, why'd you say 'anyone' like that?" I eyed her suspiciously.

She snickered. "No reason," She sang. Yeah, Right.

We stared at each other for a moment. I broke the silence. "Well, what am I gonna wear?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

She dug around in her closet and came out with black skinny jeans. She dove back in and came out with a dark blue knit top with a bow right under the bust.

She scurried to another door I hadn't noticed before. "Shoes, shoes..." I heard her mutter to herself. She flung open the other door and went inside. After a minute, she came back out and threw shoes to my feet.

"Try those," She commanded.

I slid my feet into the ballet flats with the black, ribbon bows at the end. They fit perfectly.

"Perfect fit!" Alice exclaimed. She went to her bed and grabbed the clothes she had previously laid there, threw them at me, and pushed me into the bathroom. "Try those on!"

I slipped on the pants and, sure enough, they fit. I pulled the shirt over my head and over my torso. I slumped put of the bathroom. She put a finger on her chin and eyed me appreciatively. "You'll do."

I exhaled. "Good."

"Now for hair and make-up!"

She pulled me back into the bathroom and started on my hair.  
"All I need to do is brush it." She opened a drawer and pulled a medium-sized brush out. She brushed through my hair a couple of times, making it fall into loose waves, and put the brush back.

She got out a giant, unfolding, make-up case that was inscribed MAC.

"Alice, I'm going all natural!" I started to stand up.

She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. "If you mean natural colors, such as light pink, salmon, peach, and apricot, then yes you are going natural."

I sighed, knowing putting up a fight was no use.

She pulled out a tube of sandy colored lipgloss, unscrewed the top, and applied it to my lips. "Rub your lips together." I complied. She screwed the top back on.

She pulled out a small brush and dabbed it in some powder, rubbed it on my face, and put it back. After eyeliner, mascara, and cover-up, I was good to go.

We walked downstairs where Edward and Emmett were already up and ready.

"Okay, guys, let's go."

Emmett looked me up and down. "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight to fight off some chaps today, eh, Bella?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Who's car are we taking," Edward asked.

"Mine!" Alice exclaimed, racing out to her Canary yellow Porshe 911 Turbo.

I chuckled and followed after her. We all got into her car, Edward and I in the back, Emmett and Alice in the front.

"Put on your fun caps kids cause you ditched school and going to the mall, where, we can...get caught up in illegal situations!"

I laughed. "Wow, Emmett."

Edward turned to me. "He's serious."

**Yay. **

**Guys, I got my first ever flame today. On this story. Go read it. It's from an anonymous person who didn't sign a name or anything.**

**Thank you, no name, you crushed my dreams!**

**JK, It helped, actually. I just thought that people liked that part. I got a lot of reviews for the Thuggish Bella. Guess I was wrong.**

**Any suggestions for them to 'Get caught up in illegal situations?**

**P.S. This was mostly a filler chapter!**

**~RWV123**


	9. the Mall

**Enjoy, and this chapter is dedicated to Briionyy-Ransommm and .for.. They are AMAZING lemme tell joo! **

**SCHOOLS OUT...FRICKEN...YES. MORE UP-DIZZITY-DATES! **

**Yeah...sorry about that. BUT STILL, YAY! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Tomera Breedlove, one of my BEST FRIENDS!**

_So what? I'm still a rockstar, I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what? I'm having more fun!-So What, P!nk_

BPOV

We continued to the mall.

"Ugh, it's so quiet!" Alice complained. She reached up the the dial on the radio and pressed it in.

..._Down like she 'posed to be, she gets down low for me..._

Alice screamed. "Oh my God, I absolutely love this song."

"Down like her temperature, cause to me, she's zero degree..." Alice's high sang along with Lil Wayne's raspy one.

"Edward," I whispered as Alice continued. _...She cold, over freeze. I got that girl from overseas..._

Edward turned to me. "Yeah, Bella?"

"Since when does Alice like Lil Wayne?" I asked in disbelief.

Edward shrugged and chuckled. "She's always had a thing for him. Not really looks-wise, but she's likes his raps. When I first asked her, she said,"How could you not like a person with that much lyrical flow?""

I laughed. "I guess Alice id more diverse than I thought she was."

He nodded. "You have no idea."

"Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above!" Alice sang. She pointed to Emmett.

He started right away. "Don't you ever leave this side of me-"

"Indefinitely, not probably-"

"And honestly, I'm down like the economy-"

"YEAH!" They both said in harmony. Well, not 'in harmony'; Their little jam session was anything but. At the said time, I should say.

They erupted in a fit of giggles. Suddenly, the car swerved to the right.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "Keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel."

She put her hands on the wheel and focused straight ahead. "Sorry, Bella."

I grunted in reply.

We went a little further and then pulled into the mall's parking lot.

Alice parked. She started to turn into an open parking space. Emmett grabbed the wheel and made the car come to an abrupt halt.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Emmett tsked. "Alice, Alice, Alice..." He sighed. "Where has she gone? Illegal situations? Expectant Mother parking!"

"Duh!" Alice slapped her forehead.

She pulled back and drove to an Expectant Mother parking.

We got out of the car and started to walk towards the main entrance, people giving us disapproving looks. Emmett jutted his stomach out and rubbed it lovingly.

"5 months along..." He sighed and chuckled, still caressing his 'pregnant' stomach.

Alice snickered. "What a sight..."

We walked in and sat down on a bench.

"'Kay, guys, we need to strategize. "What are we going to do?"

Alice put her face in her hands and started murmuring to herself.

"Got it!" She jumped up. "We can do crap with mannequins!"

"YES!" Emmett exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. "That's my baby sister."

Alice grinned. "But what store?"

"How about Victoria's Secret?" Edward suggested.

"Perv!" I muttered playfully. He stuck his tongue out.

"Okay, Vicky's Secret it is."

We walked to Victoria's Secret.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"I'll go," Emmett volunteered.

Alice motioned for him to go.

He walked into the store and looked around. There were plenty of people in the store to get a reaction. He jumped on the raised floor thing and grabbed a mannequin. He tangoed with the mannequin spinning her around until he himself fell. Edward, Alice and I laughed.

He used the mannequin to break his fall and broke her—it.

He gut up and looked around sheepishly. He tried putting her back together, but it was no use.

The store manager saw and marched up the Emmett. He took one look at her and mouthed, "Run!" to the rest of us.

We hid behind a trashcan and continued to watch the show. As the manager got closer, Emmett gave up on trying to put the giant doll back together and started throwing the parts at the manager!

"What an idiot!" Edward hissed.

"Yeah, I can tell!"

Emmett threw the last finger at the poor manager's head and ran towards us.

"Let's go!"

We ran all the way to American Eagle.

Alice clutched her stomach, catching her breath.

"Emmett, what possessed you to throw body parts at a Victoria's Secret store manager?"

"Hey, she challenged me!" Emmett defended himself.

Suddenly, I saw a streak of strawberry blonde hair, and then I seen Tanya looking a pair of jeans.

"Guys, let's get out of here," I said through my teeth. "I don't want Satan's Mistress to see me." I subtly motioned to Tanya.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked me in the same hushed tone. She took a long look at her. "Well, besides her nose job and fake Louis Vuitton bag?"

I sighed, impatiently. "She's a slutty, poisonous bitch! I'll give you details later! Right now, let's get out of here!"

We started to go outside the store when the alarm beeped.

A worker heard it and made a beeline for us.

"Run!" Emmett whispered under his breath. "No, Em, I didn't do anything, so I have nothing to run for. They'll just check my bag and then we'll be on our way."

"Excuse me, Ma'am," the worker said. "But, I'm going to have to check your bag."

I smiled and handed her my bag. "Sure."

She opened it and shook her head. "What is this?"

She dug in my bag and help up a light gray American Eagle logo tee.

**Dun..dun...DUN!**

**AH!!!! What do you guys think happened? It's pretty obvious, but maybe you didn't get it....**

**Disclaimer: I do not like American Eagle. As a matter of fact I hate it, so why would I want to own it? I don't own Victoria's Secret just because I don't. AND, I don't own Twilight because Santa isn't real.....**

**Or Lil Wayne**

**the Song that Alice and Emmett sing is called Down. Just saying...**

**LOVELOVELOVE**

**RWV123**


	10. Framed and Decency

**Nothing to say. Just read and REVIEW. S'it. **

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. They're's just too much that time cannot erase...-My Immortal, Evanescence_

BPOV

Oh my God. I swear to our Holy Father, I didn't put that in there. I would never steal. Even if my life depended on it. I just couldn't do it.

The sales clerk looked at me with disapproving, yet knowing eyes.

Alice stared at me, wide eyed. Emmett looked away. Edward shook his head.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, on the verge of hyperventilation.

They still didn't answer. Instead they kept doing exactly what they were doing before; looking away, shaking their head in disapproval.

"Guys!?"

Alice looked at me. "Yes, Bella?"

"Um, help me out here!" I gestured to the now impatient looking worker.

"Bella, did you put that in there?" Edward asked, his eyes holding an unfamiliar darkness.

"No, Edward, of course not!"

Edward stared at me, indecision being the dominant feature in his piercing green eyes.

"I swear, Edward," I whispered.

He heaved out a huff of breath. "I believe you, Bella."

"Thank you, Edward, so much."

"Ahem."

I looked up to the saleslady. "I'm sorry, Hun, but it looks like I'm gonna have to call security."

I heard someone laugh. A high-pitched, nasally, wicked laugh. And only that laugh belonged to her. That scum-sucking roadkill. She really doesn't understand how she's hurting me right now.

" You can't!" I pleaded. "Look, I didn't do it! I wouldn't steal a thing. It's not like I have loads and loads of money, but, I don't steal things. My _mom_ raised be better than that."

The clerk looked sad. "Sweetie, I believe you. You don't seem like the other street thugs that come in here and try to steal things. But, the only thing I have to go by is that the alarm went off, I looked in you're bag and there I found a shirt from this exact store. I'd love to let you off with a warning and a slap on the wrist, but for doing that, I could easily get fired."

Even though I knew I didn't do it, and that Lauren did, I couldn't bring myself to argue further. She looked like she was sincere in what she was saying, and If I was in her position, I'd do the exact same thing.

She gave a small smile and called security. She told them of the situation, and then hung up.

I felt a hand rub my back. Emmett.

"Em, you believe me, right?"

He nodded tightly. "I was just in shock because I didn't know _what _to think."

I smiled at him. Alice eyes me warily and sighed.

"I know you'd never steal, Bella, but it's you're just so rare. Someone who has been through as much as you would steal left and right. I misjudged you and I'm sorry."

I wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay, Alice. You've been great. I'd have many more doubts in me if I were you."

Suddenly, two bulky men, (but not as big as Emmett), walked through the door. They were security. Security! I did nothing. Nothing! If I ever get a chance to really hurt Tanya, you bet your ass I will do so! One of them held my hands behind my back and hand-cuffed me.

With one final glance behind me, they took hold of my elbow and took me away.

EPOV

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

I sighed out a huff of breath. "Alice, Emmett, what do I do?" I asked my siblings.

Emmett opened and closed his mouth, as if he was going to say something and then decided against it. Alice copied his movements. Finally, she sighed.

"I...I don't know, Edward," Emmett said. "There's nothing we really can do."

Alice squared her shoulders and glanced towards the sale rack. "Oh, yes there is."

She marched over to the sale rack and spread the clothes with her hands. There was a snickering Tanya with a digital camera in her hand. I knew she was recording because of the red light.

"Tanya," Alice spoke slowly, "Why are you laughing?"  
Tanya shrugged like it was the dumbest question in the world. "Swan just got arrested," She said in her squeaky, annoying valley-girl voice.

"And why is that?" Alice was the epitome of calm and serene as she spoke to Tanya.

She got up from her crouched position and pressed a button on her camera, turning it off.

"Cause, she can't afford a decent stores merchandise."

Alice practically growled. Emmett spoke up to say something but I shushed him.

"Listen, bitch," Alice was extremely angry now. "'Swan,' as you so kindly called her has a name. It's Bella. And she's one of the most 'decent' _people_ I've ever met! Decent people are far more cherished than decent clothes. Bella didn't even steal that crappy shirt, _you _framed her like the con-artist you are, and now she's being dragged away by the police, probably going to get in extreme trouble with her parental authority, who is also an authority to rest of Forks. Trouble that you don't even know the extent of, and I don't give two shits about you to feed you information. Die, Tanya. Go die." Alice started to walk away, not letting Tanya get a word in. Good, she deserved every word that Alice had dished out to her.

Alice turned around and pointed her index finger in the air.

"By the way, this whole store is for preppy whores who can't dress themselves and need to have trends set up so they know what's in and what's out. Not decent."

She started to walk away, _again_. Emmett and I flanked her sides like loyal puppies.

"Go to Hell, Alice," Tanya screamed after us.

"See ya there, bitch!" Alice called over her shoulder.

We exited the store. "Nice, Alice!" Emmett exclaimed giving her a high-five which she had to jump to reach. I laughed. "I'd say I didn't know you had it in you, but, I actually did, killing that whole concept.

Alice grinned, then straightened her features into a Angela-Jolie-Wanted-Type-Look.

"Anything for a friend."

**I AM VERY SORRY.**

**You don't even know. **

**You guys notice how every chapter is dedicated to multiple people?**

**Huh, cool. Well, last chapter, I was reading it over and I know in the top A/N that I didn't finish the chick's name so it was: .for. u. anything.**

**She created the Best Story on FF. No lie. BEST.**

**Also, this one is for Little Alice Since 1901 and Marie Cullen Since 1918.**

**Yeah, YOU GUYS. I like you guys, a lot, cuz you made my day. I was grinning like I had just seen Taylor Lautner's powerful chest.**

**LIVELIVELIVE**

**LOVELOVELOVE **

**LAFFLAFFLAFF**

**RWV123**


	11. Saved By Perfect Strangers

**Okay, peeps.**

**I KNOW when you don't review, but you read the story. I know **_**EXACT NAMES. **_

**Now, I won't STATE them. But I know. Just informing you. So review. Please? **

**Kay. In other news, What did you have for breakfast this morning? I had a pancake.**

**Look up Thug Story by Taylor Swift ft. T-Pain. Best Rap Ever.**

****ALERT, ALERT****

**This Chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson. This whole story may be dedicated to him. The name already is.**

**CRAP I FORGOT TO TELL YOU. I CHANGED THE NAME OF THIS STORY FROM Saving Her to You Are Not Alone...**

_You poor sweet innocent thing, Dry your eyes and testify! And, Oh, you love to hate me. Don't you, Honey? I'm your sacrifice...- Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence  
_

BPOV

I stared out the window not really seeing anything.

Numb.

I was just arrested for stealing! And I stole _nothing!_

The hot tears started to run down my cheeks. I looked between the bars to the front of the police cruiser, where two over-weight police officers sat. The one in the passenger seat turned around and stared at me with appreciative eyes.

"Don't cry, Dollface," he said "you don't look pretty when you cry; and I like my girls pretty."

I gasped. "W-what do you mean!?"

He laughed dryly and smirked wryly. "Nothing you should be concerned about....now." He turned back around. Oh, no. This is not happening to me.

WAIT!

I have a cell phone! In my pocket!

If I can only _slide _it out, oh so swiftly, I can text Alice, Emmett or Edward and they can **get me out of here.**

I reached slowly down my shirt, acting as if I was going to scratch my stomach, and inched my fingers into my pocket.

Crap! These jeans are so Alice-sized and tight! I can't get my cellphone out! I inched my fingers around the phone and pulled!

"_Please say a command" BEEP._

SHIT! Fucking stupid cellphone! Shut the hell up!

"What the fuck was that?" The policeman driving said. He buddy turned around looked at me again.

"You say something?" He asked.

"N-no," I lied.

"Better not've," He muttered as he turned around again.

I sighed in relief and repositioned my fingers on the phone. I pulled it out slowly and carefully this time. No incidents.

I quickly put the phone in my sleeve and waited.

Nothing. They weren't suspicious.

I slid the phone inside of my jacket and then did the same with my arms. I put my hood on and opened my phone.

First things first. I put the phone on vibrate. I went to my 'New Text Message' section and clicked. Insert contacts: Alice, Edward, Emmett.I tyrped the message quickly and waited.

Hopefully, their phones were on them.

APOV

My phone buzzed in my pocket and Edward, Em, and I exited the mall.

I took it out and opened it.

1 new from Bella. I seen Edward and Emmett with their phones out as well.

I opened the message.

**From: Bella**

**To: Alice**

**Subject: HELP**

**I need hlp, these guys r gna hurt me. They knw Charlie I thnk. They arnt normal cops. Plz huri, or sumthin bads gna happ.**

I gasped. I knew that those cops were up to no good the minute I seen the smirks on their faces when they, roughly, I might add, dragged Bella away.

I turned to Em and Edward.

"We need to go. Now." They nodded and we ran to the car, in hopes of saving our new friend.

BPOV

The cops drove a little further, until I seen nothing but forest around me.

Great, now they take me to a place where no one can hear my screams. Got to admit, smart guys.

I kept looking down to my phone, hoping for a reply.

_A watched phone, never rings...._

I looked away quickly as possible.

As soon as I looked away, I felt it vibrate 3 times.

_Thank you, metaphor..._

I quietly opened my phone again and opened the message from Alice.

**From: Alice**

**To: Bella**

**Subject: Re: HELP**

**Bella! I'm so sori! But trust that we'll get hlp! You know us! We'll get you! **

I scrolled to the next one.

**To: Bella **

**From: Emmett**

**Subject: Re: HELP**

**Bells, I will kick their old asses if they lay a finger anywhere on u! Remember: Grand Theft Auto**

I scrolled to the last one.

**From: Edward**

**To: Bella**

**Subject: Re: HELP**

**Bella, We'll b there! I will KILL them & go 2 prison happy if they hurt u. We called Carlisle & Esme & they're trying their hardest 2 find out the cops' names. Can u tell me them? Dont chance replying if they'll c u, i'll wait.**

I closed my phone and fought back the tears. I don't think they have name tags on.

Suddenly, the car lurched to a abrupt halt.

The cops got out of the car and the one who had 'socialized' with me the most opended my door and pilled me out. Good thing this Jacket was sort of tight and kept my phone from falling out. He put his hand around the top of my arm and man handled me into a rusty, old shed/ garage looking thing.

No, no, no, no, no, no....

He threw me inside and followed in behind me with the other cop. I rubbed my head and moaned. When he threw me, my head hit some kind of metal pot. Why was a pot inside a shed? I looked around. There was a lot of supplies in here. Wrenches, hammers, sprays, I seen a car waxer.

Then I looked to the right and seen a car. That's a nice car. It looked like Bumblebee from Transformers. The car, not the autobot. **(picture on profile)**

The one police officer that drove took out some duct tape and unraveled about a foot and ripped it off.

"You're gonna be good for us, right, darlin'?" Driver asked. I'm gonna call him that until I see his name tag.

I did what instinct told me to do, I screamed.

Driver backhanded me so hard I stumbled backwards.

"I can see not, bitch." The other one, (I'm calling him that 'til I see the nametag), grabbed a stool and pushed me to sit on it. Driver took the duct tape and taped it around my mouth, but not before I screamed again.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Driver punched me in the head and that shut me up. He pressed the tape onto my mouth enough that I didn't worry what was to come. No, I worried about after. This shit was gonna hurt like a bitch to get off! He also took a rope and tied it around my torso, arms and all.

"There you go," Driver said with approval. "You look much better like this."

I started to sob. If they weren't here by now, what are the chances they'd _ever _come?

The Other One started to pull my pants down my legs, when suddenly two people burst through the door. A guy and a girl.

The girl had a baseball bat and the guy had a crow bar. The girl knocked Driver over the head with the bat and fell down. The guy hit the Other One right in the face with his crow bar. The guys continually hit the Other One and Driver with the crow bar until he could make sure they were out cold.

The girl dropped her bat and ran over to me. She started to peel off the tape and I started sobbing harder. It BURNS!

"I'm sorry," She said. "But I need to get this off of you. I'll go slow, just breath evenly through your nose." I nodded and tried to slow down my breathing.

She peeled the duct tape off with ease, every now and then stopping to apologize and to remind me to continue breathing through my nose.

Once she got it all off, I gasped in breaths from my mouth, and said, "Who are you?"

**Oh, Snap.**

**I tried to give you guys and extra special chapter cuz my laziness.**

**Who do you think the guy and the girl are? Pretty easy, even though I didn't describe them.**

**Also, I'mthinkingofdeletingroomies. **

**Don't forget to answer the questions and crap from my earlier A/N. You always seem to. Scroll up if you forgot!  
PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!**


	12. Dropped Tacos

**Luv's ya'll!**

_Baby, let's make a run for the border, I've got a hunger only tacos can stop. I know exactly what I'll order: three tacos, two tostadas, and a soda pop!_-Taco Flavored Kisses, Jennifer Lopez (South Park)

BPOV

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah I probably should've introduced myself," the girl said. "I'm Rosalie Hale, and that's my brother Jasper." She pointed to the boy.

"I'm Bella."

Rosalie was about three inches taller than me, and she had muddy tennis shoes on. She was a little dirty but you could still see that she was very beautiful. She had long, wavy, blond hair that you could tell wasn't fake like Tanya's. Ice blue eyes that filled with concern, and perfect features.

Jasper had slight muscles, more than Edward, but less than Emmett. Dirty blond slightly curly hair perched on the top of his head, and darker eyes than Rosalie had, but you could still tell that they were related. He was very handsome.

I waved to Jasper who gave a slight wave back and kept his eyes down. Shy.

"What happened to you?" She asked, untying the rope from around my arms and torso.

"Long story," I said and wiggled from the ropes. "I'll tell you it sometime. But right now, I kind of have a lot to do."

"Understandable," She murmured.

I fidgeted. Awkward...

I started to get a good look at the cabin again. The last time I tried to I was not in the best of positions. Tools of every sort were sprawled about the garage/shed. Everything imaginable. A car lovers dream. My eyes rested on the yellow car with the two black stripes going down the top and back.

"You like it?" Rosalie asked, a gleam of proudness in her eyes.

"Yeah, It's yours?" I asked.

"It's mine if I fix it up..." She trailed off and walked to the car, feeling the hood.

"Our Dad said she could have it if she fixes it. It's a Camaro," Jasper spoke up.

"I like fixing cars," Rosalie said, blushing a bit.

I chuckled. "No reason to be embarrassed about it."

She smirked. "I'm not, really. Some people call it dikey. Especially guys. They don't like the fact that I can handle myself around a wrench and kick their asses."

I laughed. "With the looks of all of these tools, pretty soon you can add 'have a more pimp ass car than they do'."

She joined in on the laughter.

"Wait, shouldn't you be somewhere!? Like calling the police!?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Rose--is it okay I call you Rose?" She nodded. "--Police officers don't really help me these days."

She walked up to me. "Then what are you gonna do?"

I reached in my jacket and pulled out my phone. "I have a phone call to make."

EmPOV

As Alice drove to the Police station, my phone started ringing.

**Call from: Bella**

I hurriedly opened my phone.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you? Are you okay? I'll kill them I swear I will? We're coming to get you! Alice, STOP THE CAR!"

"Emmett! Shut the _hell _up and listen to me!"

I huffed out a breath. "Okay, okay. Shutting the hell up."

She sighed. "I'm all right. I was saved by these two people named Jasper and Rosalie--"

"Ooh! Is she pretty!?"

"Emmett..."

"Okay, okay!"

"They knocked the guys unconscious—Rose has quite the arm—and now we're sitting in her Camaro, but she can't take me anywhere cause it needs work."

"Okay..." What does she want me to do about that?

"Oh my god! Put Alice on the phone!"

"Can't she's driving."

"Emmett!"  
"Okay, fine, fine." I put the phone away from my ear.

"Alice, Bella wants to talk to you."

Alice reached her hand back. I gave her the phone.

BPOV

"Hey, Bellsies! Nice to here you're not dead!"

"Thanks, Alice," I said dryly. "Can you come and get me? There's a car here, but it doesn't work."

I heard her sigh. "What a question, Bella, but you're deffies okay, right?"

"Yes...?" I need a ride!

"Okay, then what do you want from Taco Bell, Em's hungry?"

"ALICE!"

"What, we haven't eaten today if you haven't noticed!"

I rubbed my temples. "You okay?" Rose asked. I put the phone away from my ear. "Yeah, I'm good, just dealing with Alice."  
_Who's Alice? _She mouthed.

_Tell you in a second, I mouthed back. I put the phone back. _

"_Hold on," I told Alice in a sugar sweet voice. She grunted._

"_Rose, Jasper, What do you want from Taco Bell?"_

_EmPOV_

You know, sometimes I hate being the strongest. Because then I'm forced to carry 6 bags filled to brim with Taco Bell! Sigh. Alice is glad that she's so small and a girl or else I'd really have to hurt her one of these days.

Bella told Alice the directions to where she was at after we had left Taco Bell. We drove for a little while through the forest until we got to this garage thing that looked abandoned and I got out of the car.

"Bella?" I called out.

"I'm in the garage!" I heard a muffled voice call out.

Ed, Alice and I walked up and into the garage/shed where I saw Bella, some guy, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life.

I dropped the tacos.

APOV

He dropped the tacos. Hm...wonder why...

"Emmett, my Crunchwrap better not have gotten squished!" I scolded him, picking up the bags.

"Hey, I thought you said that your frame was so 'frail and petite' that you couldn't carry the bags!"

"Just another excuse, Em."

He pouted and crossed his arms. A voice you could dance to laughed.

"You're right, Bella," the same voice said. "He does act like a five-year old sometimes."

Where's that voice!? I looked around the garage and seen Bella, some girl, and the most beautiful guy I've ever seen.

I dropped the tacos.

EPOV

She dropped the tacos.

"WHAT THE EFF, ALICE!?" I yelled, picking up the tacos.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." She said with googly eyes, with drool hanging out of her mouth.

I grunted.

"PEOPLE!?" Bella screamed. "Can I, _at least, please_ have my tacos!?"

A blond girl nudged her and _'ahem-ed.'_

"Oh...and Rosalie's Tacos."

The guy nudged Bella and _'ahem-ed.'_

"And Jasper's!"

"Okay, but, can we not do this here?"

Realization hit Bella's features. "Oh, yeah." She turned to 'Rosalie' and 'Jasper' "Rose, Jazz, would you like to eat your tacos with us? Not here. At their house. That's not here. Because it's at a different location. That is..._not here."_

Rosalie shrugged. And Jasper said, "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, let's go."

EmPOV

I broke out of my reverie about me and the blond doing nasty and illegal things to each other and my eyes rested on the beautiful, also kinda blond depending on how you look at it, _Camaro!_

"Holy shit, that's a Camaro isn't it?!" I squealed, running over to it.

"Yup, it's mine--"

"If she fixes it up," the dirty blond guy in the back finished.

"Shut up, Jazz," the blond scolded. "She turned back to me. "It's mine, _if I fix it up, _beautiful car isn't it?"

I put on my sexy eyes. "Not as beautiful as the girl fixing it up." I finished with the '_Real-the-Target-in smile.'_

She laughed. "You're good, but not good enough. You know how many guys have tried that on me. You're surfing pick-up-line websites aren't you? Not good. Original material works much better. Plus, I'm taken," She finished with a flip of her hair, a jump put of the Camaro, and a follow Bella out move.

Oh, she's _good._

**LOL. I loved Em's 'Sexy-Eyes.' **

**GENIOUS ON MY PART IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.**

**Hey, guys, friends, AMIGOS, I think...that I should get more reviews since it's a longer than usual chapter, and I updated when I said I would! Not that, my friends, is commitment! **

**Review for Commitment! **

**Also, apparently, very few humans eat breakfast. Hmph. **

**Question Of the Day:**

**What is the best part of this story?**

**Mwahahaha! So like me to ask a question about the story AND ask for reviews, what an evil, evil author you have here. I think I get mad props, ain't that right, Bob?**

**(0 0)**

**( O) **

**Hellz Yeah and shit biscuits, Bob's back!**

**(if you don't know who Bob is, check out Roomies! And you'll fall in love with him just as everyone else did!)**

**p.s. Have you ever gotten scared and jumped at the end of a spellcheck!? I just did cuz of the little noise....**

**REVVY-YOO!**


End file.
